


drINK TEA??? I DONT KNOW IVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kleinsen, NSFW, Trans!Alana, Trans!Jared, chat fic, fcxjfsdjkxhfskd, idk why i wrote this, kind of, ksdhalkjhdkjshdk, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: I wrote this bc of a meme





	drINK TEA??? I DONT KNOW IVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION

**Author's Note:**

> djkhfgdhzfkjhcdsc

Jared: alana

Jared: I need help

Jared: this isn't

Jared: smth I ever thought id say

Jared: but I mighta lost my voice from sucking too much dick

Alana: KHFDSKLHKFSJF

Alana: How is evan by the way

Jared: he’s great ;)

Jared: but yeah

Jared: i. can't talk

Alana: tbh im sure evan prefers it that way,

Jared: shut up

Jared: I only wanna be unable to talk when it’s /evan/ making it that way not my stupid throat

Alana: ur kidding

Alana: about the throat

Alana: i believe u about ur weird kinks

Jared: I wish I was kidding

Alana: oh my god

Jared: alana what do I do

Alana: drINK TEA???

Alana: I DONT KNOW IVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION

Alana: I mean zoe finds herself in this situation a lot more often these days so I could ask her but

Jared: I can't believe we’re trans mlm/wlw solidarity

Jared: look at this point I'm desperate

Jared: evan’s been laughing his ass off for an hour at me

Jared: ALANA

Alana: I ASKED ZOE BUT SHE’S TOO BUSY LAUGHING AT U

Jared: oh my god

Jared: tell zoe to go fuck a tomato

Alana: she just said “kinky” between cackles

Jared: ohhhh myyyyy goddddddd

Alana: I dont have advice for u bud

Alana: maybe next time uh,

Alana: try…

Alana: sucking less dick

Jared: I dont think u get it

Jared: thats all fine in theory

Jared: but

Jared: but then I see evan

Alana: thats kinda gay jared

Jared: im kinda gay

Alana: touché

Jared: honestly tho

Jared: asking me to stop sucking dick? that’s homophobia

Alana: you know what you're right

Alana: u know what

Alana: if u don't have a dick in ur mouth right now ur not valid

Jared: big mood big mood

Jared: im sure evan agrees

Alana: probably yeah

Alana: I can't believe I'm texting a twink

Jared: I AM NOT A TWINK

Alana: so I just texted evan to ask if you're a twink

Alana: he says yes

Jared: I know

Jared: he’s teasing me now

Jared: fuck uuuuuu

Alana: fuck u too <3


End file.
